Purrincess Is Made To See
by UnicornSecrets
Summary: Nathaniel asks Marinette on a date and she says yes... How will a certain cat-themed hero react to this when he has his eyes strictly on her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! It feels so good to be back! :)**_

 _ **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I love every single one of them! You guys are awesome!**_

 _ **One review that I want to give a special thanks to is written by Sara Harvey.**_

 _ **Sara, honestly you touched my heart. You really did. The amount of joy and happiness that your review gave me is literally unexplainable. I couldn't stop smiling no matter how much my face hurt. :) I am so touched that I'm your favorite fanfic writer especially since I'm new to this. Thank you! You are amazing! And I am so glad that you enjoy my stories!**_

 _ **I am currently working on a new story but I will not be posting it till summer vacation...Sorry guys blame school.**_

 _ **Credits for this story goes to pinksakura271. She came up with the awesome idea. Go show her some love and read her bio. It's a fabulous OC of Descendents and a Miraculous OC among other awesome stuff. So go check that out! :)**_

 _ **As usual credits to my little sis, Paris for proofreading. You rock girl!**_

 _ **Note: It may be easier to understand this fanfic if you read my previous one-shot "Adrien's Reflected Thought" because these are connected.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or the cover image. They belong to their respective owners.**_

Purrincess Is Made To See

Adrien stood at the front doors of the school, talking to Nino catching up on a few things before parting ways. Nino was talking about a new video game, moving his hands wildly in excitement, the blonde chuckled at his friend's antics, at the same time hoping the Gorilla would delay a bit more before he has to go back home.

Marinette and Alya walked side by side down the hall talking as they made their way to the front of the school, ready to head home after a long exhausting day. A certain blonde haired boy caught the bluenette's eye. Adrien, the most sweetest, kindest, most caring boy ever. He puts others before himself and always takes the time to help anyone in need. He is generous to everyone even to those who don't deserve his kindness. While most girls fell for his looks, she fell for his heart. But no matter what the aspiring designer did, nothing seemed to get him to notice her. Yes, she can't speak to him without stuttering and making a fool of herself, but recently it's been getting better as she realized that she'll never be with Adrien. The boy is a picture of perfection and she's just plain, simple, boring Marinette. The bluenette sighed sadly looking down at the ground.

Alya immediately sensed her best friends down mood and followed the raven head's gaze to Adrien. Turning back to the aspiring designer she knew exactly what thought was going through her head. The brunette stopped and held both of Marinette's shoulders, shaking her a little to force her to look up at Alya.

"You're amazing girl, and Adrien's an idiot for not noticing that." The aspiring journalist said sincerely smiling at her best friend reassuringly. Marinette smiled softly back. It's been a week since Marinette told Alya that she wanted to move on from Adrien and although the brunette didn't agree that she was too plain and boring for Adrien, Alya still supported Marinette all the way.

"Thanks Alya."

"Anytime M." The journalist replied letting go of Marinette.

"Um, Marinette?" A new shy voice asked quietly. Both girls turned at the sound of the new voice, to see Nathaniel looking shyly up at Marinette, holding his sketchbook close to his chest with a light pink blush dusted on his cheeks.

"Yes Nathaniel." Marinette responded with a sweet smile on her face. The redhead's blush went brighter.

"Umm. I was wondering wou-ld you like to go to the Louvre with me?" Marinette's eyes widened in surprise.

Marinette stared at the boy blankly. She needed someone to help move on from Adrien. There was Cat Noir but he only loved Ladybug. The confident sassy girl filled with grace. Her perfect self. He will never love the clumsy girl underneath. Now here is Nathaniel, someone who actually likes Marinette for being herself. Giving him a chance won't hurt. Would it?

"I would love to." The bluenette said with a smile. Nathaniel looked at her in surprise before smiling in pure joy.

"So I'll met you at the Louvre at 4 o'clock?" He questioned, joy and relief in his voice.

"Sure!" Marinette replied enthusiastically."It's a date."

The red haired boy turned deep red at Marinette's words, quickly nodding and scurrying off happily.

Once he was out of sight Alya turned to Marinette.

"I'm babysitting my sisters today but I expect a call about how your date went and I need ALL the deats." She said sternly. Marinette chuckled and held her hands up in defeat.

"I'll make sure to call you don't worry."

"I'm holding you to your word." The brunette looked down at her phone and her eyes widened at the time. "Sorry, gotta go girl! Good luck!" Alya said quickly waving at the ravenhead before speeding out of school.

"Thanks." The bluenette said softly as she waved after her best friend.

Marinette looked over at the doorway to see Adrien leaning against the doors of the school with his back turned toward her, alone. She sighed dejectedly looking back down at the ground hopefully if things go well with Nathaniel she'll be able to move on from Adrien.

…

Adrien leaned against the door of the school, alone. Nino had a film project to do with Kim and Max but the blonde didn't mind. After overhearing Marinette's conversation with Nathaniel he needed time to think. Ok yes he was eavesdropping but he couldn't help it. Once he saw Nathaniel walking over to Marinette he couldn't help but have a bad feeling about it. And the blonde was right! Nathaniel had asked Marinette out on a date and she said yes! Adrien couldn't help but feel enraged and possessive over Marinette. But Adrien wasn't supposed to feel possessive over Marinette, she wasn't his.

The young model sighed dejectedly as the Gorilla pulled up in front of school. Slowly Adrien made his way down the steps and entered the limo. The partition was up allowing Adrien some alone time. Well alone for at least the 5 seconds.

"Adrien! I'm hungry!" Plagg cried coming out of Adrien's shirt. Too lost in his thoughts the blonde reached for a box containing a wheel of camembert from his bag and gave it to his kwami before returning his gaze out the window. Plagg happily took the box and sat next to Adrien devouring the stinky cheese.

"Plagg, can I ask you something?" Adrien asked gloomily. The black kwami considered this. Well, Adrien _did_ give him a full box of camembert so it wouldn't hurt to listen to the lovesick boy.

"Sure kid." The cat kwami replied happily eating another piece of camembert.

"Are dreams right? Like if a dream tells you do something should you do it?" The model asked turning towards Plagg.

"Depends on the dream kid. If it's about going into a jungle at night don't do it but if it's about eating delicious gooey camembert then keep on eating camembert." Plagg responded nonchalant before his eyes widened in realization. "Wait, is this about your Cat Noir dream?" Adrien shyly nodded his head while Plagg groaned. "I thought we talked about this! I thought you were fully over Ladybug!"

"I am!" Adrien exclaimed waving his arms in frustration. "But," The blonde looked up at the ceiling of the car. "I don't know if she likes me with the mask even with all those nightly visits plus, I don't want to force her into anything..." Plagg swallowed a piece of camembert before speaking.

"Like I said before I personally agree with you 'inner Cat Noir'. Ladybug always rejects you while Marinette adores you... well at least you as Cat Noir." The black kwani says using a piece of cheese to point at Adrien up and down. The blonde looked back at his cheese loving kwami before slumping in his seat the back of his hand over his forehead.

No matter how many times Ladybug rejects him he still cares deeply for Ladybug and somehow he still can't quite let the bug go. But maybe he was over thinking it Marinette liked Cat Noir and even Plagg thinks so and he never notices anything if it doesn't relate to his precious stinky cheese.

"Kid, you're over thinking it. You had your chance to be with Marinette but now she's moved on. Guess you should stick to 'That Bug'." The cheese loving kwami stated shrugging his shoulders as he gulped down a piece of camembert.

A strong surge of possessiveness came over him all over again as he thought of Marinette being happy with someone that wasn't him. All thoughts to That Bug disappeared as jealousy enveloped the blonde as he realized that, that artist would be the one responsible of Marinette's smile and laugh. And that's when it clicked. Adrien can't live without Marinette's kindness, her laughter, her smile. HE wanted to be responsible for her adorable laugh and beautiful smile. And the fact that something could happen during the bluenette's date with that little red mouse was enough to get Adrien sitting up straight as an angry hiss escaped his mouth. Guess he'll have to follow them to make sure nothing _does_ happen. A wicked smirk formed on the blonde's face as the Gorilla drove up to the mansion.

Without wasting another second, Adrien grabbed Plagg and the box of camembert, which now had one piece of camembert left in it, and ran to his room. Dropping the stinky cheese on his desk as the cat-like kwami flew out of the blonde's grasp.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Plagg yelled flying to his precious cheese.

"Sorry." Adrien said unable to wipe the mischievous smirk off his face. Plagg ignored his apology and grabbed the last piece of cheese before turning towards Adrien to give him a piece of his mind. But the black kwami halted when he saw his wielder's expression that could only mean trouble.

"Oh no! I know that look!" The cheese loving kwami exclaimed turning away from Adrien and gulping down the stinky cheese.

"What look?" Adrien asked innocently hands behind his back.

"That look!" Plagg yelled annoyed pointing an accused paw at lovesick boy. "You want me to hold your transformation for a long time!"

"Just to follow Marinette on her date." Adrien mumbled eyes shifting away from the angry kwami.

"I heard that. And that's not going to happen." Plagg said flatly crossing his arms over his chest. Just as the unlucky kwami opened his mouth to say something more an idea planted itself into his brain as a wicked smirk crossed his features. "But I might reconsider if…" Adrien's head shot back to face Plagg as the young model looked at his kwami suspiciously.

"If?" Adrien asked a little impatiently.

"If I get 7 wheels of camembert afterwards." The cheese-loving kwami said never breaking eye contact with his wielder, a devious smirk planted on his lips. Adrien rolled his eyes of course Plagg would use this situation fully to his advantage. The blonde's eyes landed on his clock as his eyes widened at the time. He's going to be late if he doesn't leave now.

"Fine! 7 wheels of camembert!" The young model groaned throwing his hands up in frustration. Plagg smiled wide and started doing his happy dance. Adrien rolled his eyes once more before yelling, "Plagg, Claws Out!" catching the black kwami off guard as he got sucked into the sliver ring.

Soon Cat Noir was racing over the rooftops towards the Louvre. Landing on a nearby building, hiding in the shadows, the cat themed superhero carefully peeked out making sure not to be seen. Not too far away he spotted Marinette panting in front of Nathaniel hands on her knees.

Looks like he made it just in time.

…

Marinette actually enjoyed herself. With their same passion in art they had a lot to talk about and shared so much in common. But the fact that the whole time the bluenette was comparing Nathaniel to Cat Noir made the aspiring designer hate herself. She didn't even thow how or why she was comparing the two it just happened! She knew for sure that Cat Noir loves her perfect spotted self not the clumsy girl underneath. And Nathaniel… well she knew he has a crush on her but so far throughout the day he has done nothing to prove that he wants this to be serious. The artist has been just a good friend, being a gentleman but nothing really saying "I really love you." Did he see her as a plain, boring girl and wanted nothing to do with her anymore. Marinette mentally sighed dejectedly. She had her hopes up way too high. Again, her thoughts drifted to a certain black cat as Nathaniel walked her home.

 _What would he have done? Where would he have taken-_

Marinette shook her head to stop her train of thought. She had a wonderful time with Nathaniel and that cat has been visiting her way too many times. Unaware that said black cat landed on her balcony watching the two walk to her bakery.

Once Marinette reached the doorstep of the bakery she the lights off, her parents already went to bed. She turned back to Nathaniel,

"I had a really nice time Nathaniel." Gathering all of his courage and confidence, the redhead leaned forward to kiss Marinette on her lips. Just as their lips were about to make contact a loud hiss and claws scratching metal cut through the air.

 _Cat Noir. Wait, he's here?_

All of a sudden a feeling of uncertainty came over Marinette. Did she really want this? Well, yes but there were still things that she had to figure out like why Cat Noir all of a sudden started visiting her a couple of weeks ago and why he's starting to always find away into her thoughts.

Marinette backed away, holding her hand up.

"I'm sorry Nathaniel the date was wonderful and maybe something could happen between us but-"

"But you still have feelings for Adrien right?" Marinette nodded shyly as she looked down at her shoes embarrassed not able to tell him it's actually because of a cat-themed superhero. "It's alright, maybe as you said I could still win your heart." Nathaniel said with a knowing smile.

...

Cat Noir was frozen in absolute shock and disbelief.

 _Marinette likes Adrien? She likes him?! Without his suit?!_

And all this time he thought that she wanted to make a good impression on him because his father was Gabriel Agreste. But no his princess actually has feelings for him but he never paid attention. He just assumed-

Cat Noir's train of thought was cut off when he saw Nathaniel kiss Marinette on her cheek. His blood boiled, gripping the bars of the ravenhead's balcony tightly as he watched the two bid farewell. With Marinette safely inside the bakery, and Nathaniel across the street that's when Cat saw his chance. Grabbing his baton from his back, Cat aimed it at the artist's head.


	2. Chapter 2

_**OMG! 28 favorites and 25 followers and 11 reviews! You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for all the support! XD**_

 _ **Now without further ado I present the last chapter of this two-shot!**_

Just as the cat earred superhero was about to let go of his baton a voice stopped him.

"You really would knock him out cold?" The voice scolds. Knowing exactly who it is, Cat drops his arms and turns around, to see Marinette crossing her arms over her chest with a displeased look on her face.

The cat themed hero's shoulder scrunch together, ears drooping, as he puts his baton back on his back looking at the ground.

"He deserves it, you're mine Princess." Cat mumbled, averting eye contact.

Marinette's expression softens as she walks over to Cat gently placing her hand on his arm.

"Look Cat if you're here because of Nathaniel well relax I feel maybe something could happen, I want to see where it goes." The bluenette says looking off into the horizon, lost in thought, slowly dropping her hand, while Cat Noir stared at her.

 _Now I realize that I love her so much, when she wants to move on?_

"Look Princess," Cat says softly but sternly using his clawed index finger to turn her head and tilts her chin up so she's looking into his eyes.

Bluebell met emerald green.

Cat Noir got lost in a sea of blue that radiated warmth and comfort.

"I love you." he said breathlessly, "Yes, I will say it again I love you Marinette." The cat themed hero says softly pouring his heart in every word.

The ravenhead in turn was speechless and absolutely shocked at his words. Her mouth slightly ajar, and her heart beating fast against her chest as she tries to take in what he just said. Her brain tried to process everything, but it stopped when a pair of soft lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

Marinette gasps in surprise but slowly closed her eyes in complete bliss, returning the kiss.

He didn't want to stop. God, he never wanted to stop. The warmth of her lips against his felt so perfect but the need for air became demanding. Reluctantly, Cat pulled back looking down as he gasped for air. The green eyed hero looked up at Marinette who as in the same state. Her lips and cheeks bright pink.

"Princess, you are too precious for me to lose." The unlucky hero says once he caught his breath. Sighing he drops his hands from her waist, taking a step back and looking away.

Marinette immediately feels a loss of warmth much to her disappointment as a darker hue of pink covered her cheeks looking at Cat Noir curiously.

"I know you are trying to move on from your blind idiot of a prince-" mentally Adrien gets scratched by his inner Cat Noir, "That now you're trying that red mouse of an artist." Cat pauses and looks at the bluenette in front of him. "But please my Princess give **ME** that chance instead." The cat-themed hero pleads with his eyes, cautiously taking a step forward. Marinette looked at Cat in bewilderment but looked down nervously.

"But what about Ladybug? Don't you love her?" Marinette asked hesitantly, fiddling with her hands. Cat Noir placed his gloved hand on top of hers to stop them from moving.

"No." he said flatly, causing the designer to look up at him in surprise. "I still care about her but you are my very heart and soul." The ravenhead's breath hitched, as she looked into his eyes.

"But you're a superhero what would people say? More importantly what if Hawkmoth finds out? You would be in danger." The bluenette asked softly, rubbing her arm, averting eye contact with the superhero. Cat Noir looked at Marinette with a soft smile on his face. She always thought about his safety. He gently places a hand on her shoulder, causing the bluenette to look up at him hesitantly.

"I don't care if I'm a secret boyfriend or not. I don't give a flying furball of the danger I could be in if Hawkmoth finds out about you. I will KILL HIM if he touches you! Marinette, my Princess." The girl in turn looks into Cat's deep pleading, emerald green cat eyes and sees nothing but truth and love in them. A deep red blush bloomed on Marinette's cheeks.

"Cat Noir, Kitty, your- I- us-" Marinette closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to calm herself before looking at her beloved Kitty with a smile on her face.

"I would love to see where this can lead us." Cat grins from ear to ear at the aspiring designer's words. "But I can't believe that you chose plain old me over so many others, including Ladybug-"

Cat chuckles lightly as he carefully places his clawed index finger to her lips, silencing the bluenette."Princess I would risk anything for you. I'm beyond honored and relieved that you will let this alley cat be by your side."

Marinette leaned in to hug Cat Noir but was stopped by a gloved hand.

"However Princess you will have to tell that red mouse, that this dark handsome cat won't share you." Cat smirked letting his hand drop. Amusement twinkled in the ravenhead's eyes.

"Don't worry Kitty, I will tell him tomorrow, I already found someone who will love me furever." The bluenette says leaning in to kiss her Kitty.

On impulse in between kisses the cat-themed superhero says,

"Oh Purrincess, I love it when you make cat puns."


End file.
